


Trouble ahead?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Tedoire (Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley). [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Oh, sweet Merlin.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Series: Tedoire (Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley). [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039573
Kudos: 5





	Trouble ahead?

Our story starts in the Hufflepuff common room. Third year students Teddy Lupin and his girlfriend Victoire Weasley are discussing a very serious matter.

Teddy asked, "What's wrong, Vic?"

Victoire muttered, "Somebody knows."

Teddy smirked. "You gotta be more specific."

Victoire said, "That you're a metamorphmagus."

Teddy gasped. "Who?"

Victoire told him, "I was heading to Ancient Runes when Headmistress McGonagall bumped into me."

Teddy prompted, "What did she say to you?"

Victoire replied, "That she wanted a word. She took me aside in an empty classroom and said she knew all about your ability. Oh Ted; she looked so angry!"

Unexpectedly, Teddy laughed. "Old Minnie has known about it since the day I was born, Vic."

Victoire scowled. "So, she lied to me?"

Teddy reassured her, "Not at all, Minnie is a prankster just like us."

Victoire smiled slightly. "It was all just a joke?"

Teddy grinned. "Of course it was. It must be revenge for that time we convinced Professor Longbottom she was going to fire him, that's all."

Victoire chuckled. "I think we need to be a bit more careful."

Teddy beamed, "My dear, how very right you are."


End file.
